The present invention is directed to the field of internal combustion engine fuel delivery and metering systems. In particular, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the delivery and metering of a liquid fuel to provide a combustible air/fuel mixture for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the delivery and metering of a liquid fuel which has been vaporized prior to mixture with an intake air stream. More particularly still, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the storage of quantities of vaporized liquid fuel. More particularly still, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the storage of a quantity of vaporized liquid fuel sufficient to assure an adequate supply of fuel to an internal combustion engine. More particularly still, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the storage of a vaporized liquid fuel under conditions which will maintain substantial quantities of the vaporize liquid fuel in vapor form for delivery, in vapor form, to an internal combustion engine. More particularly still, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the maintenance of a quantity of vaporized liquid fuel within a vapor reservoir to assure an adequate supply of vaporized liquid fuel for an otherwise conventional automotive-type internal combustion engine.